


Панацея

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, May4090



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romantic Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/May4090/pseuds/May4090
Summary: Ночная дорога на двоих.





	Панацея

Проблема в том, что в какой-то момент дорога кажется Стиву совершенно непреодолимой.

Их первая миссия в этом новом, более спокойном времени. Совместная. Оттого, пожалуй, слишком тяжелая и слишком интимная. 

– 250 миль до точки, – сообщает Баки, садясь за руль, и Стив в ответ только кивает.  
Чертовски много.

Дорога хорошая, ровная и пустая. Топи себе педаль в пол, слушай музыку и время от времени переговаривайся о какой-нибудь ерунде. Как всегда и хотелось.

Проблема в том, что именно рядом с Баки Стив чувствует себя невероятно старым. Перед ним невозможно делать вид, что это не так. Каждое несказанное слово, каждая упущенная возможность, каждый непрожитый год – их невероятно много, и именно рядом с Баки они обретают особенный смысл, потому что имеют к нему слишком непосредственное отношение.

Стоит прикрыть глаза, и перед мысленным взором тут же несутся ошибки, неверные решения и еще тонны, тонны слов, которые когда-то были очень важны, а теперь ничего и не значат.

Так и получается, что поездка с человеком, с которым он больше всего должен хотеть наконец остаться наедине, становится бесконечной дорогой, полной гнетущего молчания.

Баки тоже это чувствует, напряженно смотрит прямо перед собой. Крутит колесико радио.

А дорога тянется – пустынная, темная, совершенно бесконечная. И от музыки становится только тоскливее. Мышцы затекают на неудобном сидении.

– Скажи, когда тебя сменить, – произносит Стив, и на этот раз кивает Баки. Как будто это ему действительно однажды понадобится.

Стив мысленно перебирает все детали предстоящей операции. Проблема в том, что он давно все знает наизусть.

Ему очень многое нужно сказать Баки, только он не может решить, есть ли в этом смысл. 

Они останавливаются на пустынной заправке, Стив через стеклянные двери видит за прилавком хмурого парня, совсем не ждущего гостей в такой час.  
Баки практически сбегает из машины. Заправиться и расплатиться. 

Стив выходит вслед за ним, неторопливо, просто размять затекшие мышцы. Нужно предложить Баки поменяться. Так можно будет хоть немного занять себя дорогой, а не только собственными невеселыми мыслями.

Наверное, все дело в обманутых ожиданиях. 

Когда Баки возвращается к машине, Стив успевает заметить, как он прячет в карман куртки пачку сигарет, и сам почти неосознанно проводит языком по губам. Курящий Баки – зрелище, которому он никогда не мог противостоять. Пусть курит в дороге.

А потом они поговорят.

Баки подходит к нему, достает ключи из кармана. Смотрит странно, как будто не решается что-то сказать.

– Едем? – спрашивает Стив, и вместо ответа Баки вдруг целует его – родными губами, жарко и сладко, совсем-совсем как раньше.

– А я тебя люблю все еще, – говорит, прервав поцелуй, и тут же уходит. Куда-то в темноту, на сторону водительского сидения.

Стив некоторое время стоит, прислонившись к машине. Ждет, пока пульс придет в норму.

Слышит, как Баки заводит двигатель, только тогда садится. Долго возится, пытаясь максимально отрегулировать пассажирское кресло под себя. Опускает стекло, потому что в салоне становится слишком душно. Борется с желанием на манер Наташи закинуть ноги на приборную панель.

– Сто пятнадцать миль до точки, – сообщает Баки, и Стив кивает. Чертовски мало.

Проблема в том, что только рядом с Баки он может чувствовать себя по-настоящему счастливым.

Стив прикрывает глаза и никак не может вспомнить, о чем думал первую часть пути.


End file.
